


Sunrise

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first real vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

He lets it slip one morning that he’d never actually been on a real vacation. He’d told them about his lack of a childhood, but he had apparently failed to mention the no vacation bit. Sure he’d told them about the times he’d tried to go on vacation. The planet Midnight still haunted him sometimes. 

Liz took on the challenge and arranged a trip to the beach one weekend. They packed up the old jeep she had and Jon drove them to the coast. Stiles hadn’t had many long road trips, preferring to take the TARDIS on trips, so this was all new to him. Liz sang along to song on the radio, some of which he actually knew, while Jon smiled and watched the road. For certain oldie songs, Stiles would tell Liz about going back in time and meeting Janis Joplin, of the jacket tucked away in the TARDIS that once belonged to her. She had laughed and told him that when he gets older, he’d have to wear it. He had smiled and promised he would.

That conversation moved into some of his other clothing choices. He told her about his scarf. She laughed and said she’d knit him a new one for the winter, as long as she told him the colors. He told her about his track shoes and suits, about his leather jacket, and about his bowties. Jon had laughed and told him he had a few bowties in his chest at home if he’d like them. Start a new collection. They all shared a big laugh when he told him how cool Fez’s were. 

When they reached the beach it was already dark out, so they had settled into their hotel room for the night. Stiles fell asleep in Liz’s arms pointing out different stars and directions of planets. 

Stiles woke up the next morning in the same position he had slept in, except Jon was curled behind Liz’s back and there was a blanket over all three of them. Stiles leaned into the two human who had become closer to him than any other and watched the sunrise.


End file.
